


Baekhyun

by Chny30lb



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chanyeolisafterbaek, Fluff, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, comingout, highschoolAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chny30lb/pseuds/Chny30lb
Summary: Chanyeol didn’t know who he was at the time. A mysterious pretty boy who held his books under his arm and around his delicate fingers. But, he wanted to know who he was.





	1. Baekhyun

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever fic I'm ever posting anywhere so I hope you like it >< it's a bunch of word vomit I wrote one day but I've decided to share it oof.

His almond shaped eyes were sharp. They shined charmingly at him. The new kid. His name was Baekhyun. Straight brown hair parted on his forehead and a slight bit fell over his eyebrows. He had a small petite figure and small, pouty lips. 

Chanyeol didn’t know who he was at the time. A mysterious pretty boy who held his books under his arm and around his delicate fingers. But, he wanted to know who he was. 

The first time he talked to Chanyeol, Chanyeol remembered how it went. All vividly could’ve replayed in his mind for an eternity. 

He swallowed his nerves away to go to his lunch table. They were young boys, age fifteen. Chanyeol began to develop more acne then; it made him insecure to talk to the boy. Perhaps afraid he’d get made fun of. Baekhyun smelled like faint violets and the seat next to him was cold. His skin was beautifully clear as well. It looked soft like the silk ribbons his sister wore in her hair.  
And Baekhyun had looked up at Chanyeol with this curiosity in his look. For the most part, Baekhyun preferred to be alone. To live in isolation and let his thoughts wander. Some things that were difficult to explain to others.  
“Hi, I’m Chanyeol. You’re the new guy, Baekhyun, right?” Chanyeol smiled to the extent to show his dimples. His black wavy bowl cut and dimples all together made him look like a fool. A dumb, tall, lanky boy.  
“Yeah,” he answered. His voice soft and replicated just how pretty he was. His fingers loosened around his pen.  
“I don’t want you to like think this is cause I feel bad that you’re sitting alone but maybe you’d like to sit with me and my friends. They’re nice, uh, for the most part.” Chanyeol felt red from Baekhyun’s lack of response. A blank canvas after he attempted to place some color.  
Baekhyun smiled a bit from the dumb boy’s lack of grammar and shy attempt. And he saw his smile grow a bit from his agreement to go. Chanyeol wouldn’t know for a long time how his dumb smile and big ears had created an odd pattern of beats. 

Chanyeol didn’t realize how attached he became to Baekhyun. Baekhyun did, though. But it wasn’t something he minded. And time passed quickly like the wind you’d feel when you stuck your hand out on a car ride. And while this time passed by, Baekhyun tried making discoveries about himself. He tried putting conclusions as to why seeing Chanyeol play sports made the tips of his fingers hurt and stomach feel like his insides were shrinking and enlarging at a quick pace. As to why he’d stare a little too long at the other boys in his school. As to why he thought thoughts reserved for the girls at school, for the boys. 

And Baekhyun thought of the reasonable conclusion. And he denied it at first. He denied it time after time but it crept up in his head all day. He stopped smiling for a while, he stopped hanging out with Chanyeol and the guys for a time, and stayed home for bit too. 

“Baekhyun-ssi, are you alright?” Baekhyun softly laid his head between Chanyeol’s head and broad shoulders. Chanyeol streaked his thumb across Baekhyun’s under eyes. “Are you getting enough sleep?”  
“Chanyeol, stay with me after school today.”  
“I-”  
“Please,” he croaked out. Baekhyun’s throat hurt from staying absolutely silent for days. And Chanyeol nodded for Baekhyun. He had tennis practice that day, but Baekhyun seemed down for the past month and after the multiple attempts he made to get words out of Baekhyun, he would stay silent. And so, he obliged to whatever Baekhyun needed. Chanyeol cared too much about him. Chanyeol saw his fragility as a beautifully crafted piece of glass. He needed not to break it.  
“Ok,” he rubbed Baekhyun’s forearm in comfort. Baekhyun closed his eyes and slept on Chanyeol. In the middle of the hallway, skipping class, they felt as one universe together. 

After school came quickly. 

Baekhyun sat criss crossed from Chanyeol on his baby blue bed sheets. His fingers fidgeted on the cloth and Chanyeol watched as he did so. The clock made slow ticks above Baekhyun’s bed frame. Light from the window on their left kept the room lit up. Baekhyun had posters of a female singer, Taeyeon. Baekhyun mentioned to Chanyeol how much he loved her music. And a lonely fish in a bowl on his left night stand. A white lamp on his right. A romance novel bent from reading and stuck with a red bookmark sat quietly under the lamp. 

“Chanyeol, have you ever, have you- did you. . . have you ever kissed anyone?” His brown eyes were even lighter in the sunlight. His fingers stopped curling the cloth and looked at Chanyeol, desperate for his answer. 

And Chanyeol looked quite dumbfounded. Kissing? Haven’t they all had their first kiss already? What dumb conversation was Baekhyun trying to ignite? “Well, yeah. Her name was Yuri and she was my girlfriend in eighth grade. She always wore strawberry lip gloss, but it tasted like making out with vaseline.” Chanyeol smiled at Baekhyun to make him laugh. But Baekhyun didn’t smile or laugh, He kept a weird stare at Chanyeol. The sun lightened up half of his face but they stopped lighting up his eyes. “H-Have you?” Chanyeol asked. He kept smiling. 

“No,” Baekhyun said. He watched Chanyeol wide eyes grow a bit bigger. Why was he surprised? “I haven’t really found anyone I like that much.” 

“You serious? But you’re so. . so. . pretty. Don’t lots of girls like you at school? Why don’t you try to kiss one of them and see how much you like them then. Usually after kissing someone you feel closer to them, more clung on to them. It’s a little nice, actually.” 

Baekhyun’s mouth went dry. A layer of his lips lost their moisture. He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. He couldn’t keep lying to himself. He couldn’t look at his Taeyeon posters anymore and say he was endlessly attracted to her long wavy hair and beautiful figure when he was not. 

“Chanyeol,” He stared at his fingers as he played with them. A slight frown from knowing the outcomes of what he wanted he say, of what he wanted to do. “Tell me that you won’t ever judge me.”  
He smiled warmly at Baekhyun and took Baekhyun’s hand from himself. “I won’t judge you Baekhyun. What’s wrong?”

“Chanyeol,” he whispered. “Can you kiss me?” 

Chanyeol stayed silent, smile fallen from his lips. And he quickly remarked, “Baekhyun, I’m not gay. I-I thought you knew. I mean I would’ve thought you guessed it already cause I have told you how hot I think I-”  
“I know, Chanyeol,” He murmured.  
“Then- Then why would you ask me? Do you like me or something? Listen Baek, you’re my best friend and everything but I’m not into. . . guys.”  
Baekhyun felt that lump in his throat that he would read about in the worst times of the story. He didn’t want to cry in front of Chanyeol; he couldn’t. “You’re so stupid, Park Chanyeol.” He grumbled. “I just- I want to see if I like guys. I have been. . . thinking about it for a long time but people said online that- well you don’t really know until you’ve tried to be with the same gender. Y-You’re the only person I trust to keep this secret Chanyeol. I trust you.” He tilted his head back to not let his stupid feelings pour out.  
Chanyeol watched his best friend slowly break apart on the inside but harshly hurry to keep himself look fine on the outside. It was horrifying to watch. It broke Chanyeol apart. Chanyeol never thought of kissing a boy. He’s never thought of his friends that way. Sure, he’s looked at some of them and think that they looked great and handsome. But he never took it in a romantical perspective. Chanyeol told himself he’d do whatever Baekhyun wanted ever since the first time they hung out alone on a hill one night. They snuck out and laughed crazily at themselves. He wanted to keep Baekhyun at all costs. He never thought the price would be so big. “I mean, it’s not, like, gay if I do it just for you to figure yourself out right?” Chanyeol’s head still tilted downwards looking up at Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun nodded, rushedly wiping any water that had managed to slightly leave his eyes.  
“Okay, I’ll kiss you. But don’t tell the other guys at school, k?” Chanyeol felt the palms of his hands release their own nervousness called sweat. He licked his lips when Baekhyun reached over his right nightstand and opened it to take out his chapstick. He applied it to his lips in a sloppy swipe across his bottom lip and rub them together to apply to the top.  
“Can I have some too?” Chanyeol asked. He too applied it as sloppily as Baekhyun.  
Both the boys’ hearts beat quickly. Baekhyun was excited and Chanyeol was nervous. He told himself to imagine Baekhyun as a girl, after all he sometimes looked a little like one.  
Baekhyun scooted to Chanyeol and sat on his calves to face the boy. Faces the closest they’ve ever been. It exhilarated Baekhyun. Chanyeol closed his eyes and Baekhyun felt his ragged breath on his lips. “Are you ready?” Baekhyun asked.  
“Mhmm.” He nodded still keeping his eyes closed.  
And Chanyeol couldn’t think about girls when he felt Baekhyun’s lips. He thought about Baekhyun. Baekhyun’s fingers curled themselves in his hair and Chanyeol never would’ve admitted that he enjoyed the feeling of Baekhyun’s fingers doing so. Baekhyun’s little pout was noticeable in their kiss. He moved his lips in the way he read in his books. Chanyeol felt the inexperience. He figured he wanted Baekhyun to really understand himself. Well, that was his excuse anyways.  
He tasted the chapstick on Baekhyun’s lips when he slid his tongue over them. Baekhyun gasped in surprise from the feeling, it felt riveting. Chanyeol was pleased with the response from his own experience and continued to kiss Baekhyun softly but teasing. Girls usually told him how well he kissed and at that moment, with Baekhyun, he liked to hear Baekhyun’s little noises he considered as praises.  
And it went on like that for a long time. They didn’t want to stop and took breaths in between because they loved the high of kissing one another so much.  
“Baekhyun, I’m home!” was shouted downstairs and almost immediately Baekhyun forcefully pushed back Chanyeol and wiped his lips with the back of his hand. And Chanyeol stared at the way Baekhyun’s lips swelled up a bit. That was longest he’s ever kissed anyone. And his head was spinning. 

He just kissed a boy.

He just kissed Baekhyun. 

And Chanyeol was scared. He was scared he might have liked boys and scared that if he did, the nasty comments his family or his friends would've given him, could’ve torn down his entire world.  
Baekhyun hurried off his bed and with his white socks sliding on the hardwood towards the door. “I'll be back,” he said and not once looked into Chanyeol's eyes. Chanyeol thought he was scared to because Chanyeol was scared to look into his. 

 

It was the next day of school that Chanyeol looked into Baekhyun's brown orbs again.  
“Hey,” Baekhyun smiled. It was the widest smile he’d given all month. “Thanks, for yesterday.” He held tightly to his backpack straps and sucked in his lips.  
Chanyeol had looked down at Baekhyun, a few inches taller than him, and responded, “Sure. You. . . good now?” Chanyeol leaned onto his locker, his arms crossed and his sunken backpack on the floor next to him. Chanyeol looked casual that day, regular ripped jeans and some oversized t-shirt he had laying around. Chanyeol didn’t try much compared to Baekhyun. Baekhyun wore a graphic long sleeve shirt tucked in only at the front of his black pants. He wore a belt to pull it together.  
“I mean, I think after just knowing for so long, I needed something for me to admit it to myself. You really helped. I think I’ll start slowly telling the guys one by one. Glad to know I could trust you to be the first.”  
Chanyeol nodded with an awkward smile on his face. 

And when Chanyeol went home, he couldn’t stop thinking about Baekhyun. What would the guys say about Baekhyun being gay? What if Baekhyun tells them they kissed? Then what? 

Sometimes Chanyeol woke up sweating in the middle of the night of what his dreams were made up of. His room dark, his clock flashing a red 2am. Face flushed red and his hands covering his face as he sat up in bed. He dreamt of Baekhyun that night. The way his hair fell over his face and his pretty eyes. It was the thought of Baekhyun’s lips, glossy and swollen, that made Chanyeol wake up in a hurry. Chanyeol thought back to his kiss and how much he liked it and how he wasn’t supposed to. But he blamed it all on the thrill of experimenting. It was nothing more but to feel a boy’s lips against his. It shouldn’t have took him this far into thinking, though. 

 

Slowly Baekhyun told all the boys and they encouraged him to express himself. Heck, it even encouraged Junmyeon to come out on having a thing with one of Chanyeol’s team mates, Yixing. And Chanyeol decided to forget about it. Sexualities were too confusing and he didn’t want to get to involved in his own.  
So he didn’t date anyone, he tried not to think about anyone and he focused solely on school and tennis. 

So, Chanyeol did so for the last two years of highschool. The last person he kissed was Baekhyun, two years ago. But Baekhyun went around and kissed so many boys that he probably forgot the way Chanyeol’s lips felt like. And they both only grew more attractive. Chanyeol no longer a lanky boy for muscle began to line through the white shirts he wore. Baekhyun started wearing more makeup and changing his hairstyle once in a while.  
Baekhyun and Chanyeol still stayed as close friends, as well. Their friend group still tact after two years. It was no coincidence that Baekhyun had applied and got in into the same college Chanyeol had gotten a tennis scholarship to. It was neither a surprise when Baekhyun told Chanyeol they could room together. 

And Chanyeol remembered the moment when he thought of how much he regretted to do so within the first step he took into the place. Baekhyun in his room, neatly unpacking everything. Chanyeol found him there, he smiled at Chanyeol.  
“Chanyeol-ah!” Baekhyun smiled. Chanyeol felt shivers run through him when spotting the boy put away his accessories. Lots of thin small chokers and earrings had Chanyeol almost choke on his saliva. He’d never seen the boy in such decor, did he always have them?  
“Hey, what’s that?” He nodded to Baekhyun’s hands in which he held a pair of his earrings.  
“They’re my earrings! I have chokers too. My friend Donghan told me they’d look great on me and so I decided to get some. Do you think they look nice?” Baekhyun held up a thin silver choker to his neck and beamed at him.  
That was when, the exact moment, that Chanyeol had figured he made a very large mistake. He kind of panicked even. His weird little fifteen year old thoughts of Baekhyun arose in his head again. He knew that if fifteen year old Chanyeol had seen Baekhyun like this it would have driven him to the brink of insanity.  
“They look really nice, Baek. It’s pretty.”  
Baekhyun had just smiled wider and turned around to finish rearranging his dainty decorations. Chanyeol left as soon as he did. And he locked himself in his room. Putting down his suitcase, Chanyeol took deep breaths sitting down on his bed. College life was going to be difficult and full of the things he attempted to avoid in high school. He was just gonna have to face them. 

Chanyeol could’ve also recalled when Baekhyun brought a boy to their small apartment. His name was Oh Sehun. A tall dark haired boy. He had sharp details when he was serious but had a dumb smile. He dressed well too. He was handsome no doubt. And Baekhyun must’ve seen that too.  
Chanyeol had walked into the apartment after tennis practice at 7. He was tired and was really looking forward to his bed and a snack or two. He didn’t expect Sehun. Baekhyun had mentioned how he’s been having a small crush on some boy in his statistics class but Chanyeol ignored it. He figured Baekhyun just fell in love with every pretty boy he saw. Baekhyun did always swoon over celebrities.  
But he really didn’t expect to find a boy flirting with Baekhyun when he got home. In the apartment, there was a kitchen on the right when you walked in and through the kitchen, was a perfect view of the living room. So, Chanyeol saw Sehun’s tight hand around Baekhyun’s thigh while he whispered something into Baekhyun’s ear. Baekhyun just giggled and held his hand over Sehun’s.  
Chanyeol had to walk across the living room to get to the hallway to his room. And he remembers Baekhyun’s wide eyes when spotting Chanyeol.  
“Chanyeol! You’re home so early,” he said. Sehun kept some annoyed glaze stuck on Chanyeol.  
“Yeah, sorry I didn’t notice you earlier. Seems you have. . . company.” Chanyeol told Baekhyun but eyed Sehun. Sehun smiled a bit at Chanyeol, but it wasn’t in any friendly way. It was a possessive smile, he sensed how Chanyeol really felt even though Baekhyun couldn’t. Even though Chanyeol couldn’t.  
Baekhyun spoke with his hand over his mouth and wide eyes as he said, “Ah, yeah.” He moved away his hand and smiled this painstakingly persuasive smile. “This is Sehun. I’ve talked about him a few times before, remember? I hope we don’t bother you, we’re just gonna be in the living room for bit, cool?”  
Chanyeol slowly nodded and slid his tennis bag back onto his shoulder after it had been slipping off. “Sure,” he said and walked into his room. Chanyeol’s room wasn’t far from the living room. It was the first door you saw when you walked into the hallway.  
Chanyeol heard them talk in the living room. He didn’t mean to eavesdrop but Chanyeol had no idea who this guy was and he had no idea if he wanted to hurt Baekhyun or not. 

“Don’t worry about Chanyeol, he can just look extra tense sometimes. We’ve been friends since high school and he’s always been like that with new people.”  
“It’s alright, Baekhyun-ah. The way he looked at me, though looked like he wanted to straight up kill me.” Sehun chuckled and he heard Baekhyun shift on the sofa.  
“Chanyeol’s straight so he was probably just cautious of me. He always treats me like some fragile human. It’s nice and all but he’s like some over protective brother.”  
Baekhyun wasn’t wrong when he said how Chanyeol likes to treat him carefully. Whenever Baekhyun gets sick, Chanyeol cancels everything to take care of him even when Baekhyun had told him countless times how he could’ve handled it himself. Or when Baekhyun told Chanyeol he was too tired to make breakfast, so he’d just eat some fruit but that made Chanyeol get up early and cook breakfast for him. He treated Baekhyun with care, but that was because Baekhyun just meant a whole lot to Chanyeol. But Chanyeol had no idea in what way. A brotherly way? A friendly way? In a way to impress Baekhyun? Chanyeol honestly had no idea why he did it.  
And the thought of Sehun doing all that instead made Chanyeol nauseous and pray that it would never happen. He wanted to be the one to care for Baekhyun, he didn’t want anyone else to have that job but him. 

 

There was one night, one where Chanyeol couldn’t ever forget because it was that night when he realized what Baekhyun meant to him. His constant asking if he wants Baekhyun as a friend or lover was answered to him. It fell simply on him and noticed it quickly like a leaf falling on you in autumn.  
Baekhyun had gotten back from this party. God knows who’s party but Baekhyun was home by midnight. He wasn’t drunk or high or altered in any way. But Baekhyun had only one certain thing about him that Chanyeol noticed when he came back home. His eyes faced the floor and his shoulders shrugged down. Not a single pep in his step as he walked to his room. Chanyeol eyed him from the living room couch as Chanyeol had been all up night binge watching a tv show. He had no school the next day anyway.  
Baekhyun wore his tight black pants, his pretty earrings and chokers, and his usual eyeliner. He looked really pretty that night. No doubt had Chanyeol looked at the boy when he wasn’t noticing before he went to the party. But those pretty features looked blank on him as he walked sullenly to his room.  
“Baek, why are you here so-”  
“Sehun broke up with me. He said that I was holding him down or whatever from his stupid basketball career. Like, that doesn’t even make sense! I swear he’s probably fucking Xiumin or something since he’s always around him. I was so stupid, Chanyeol. It was pretty clear he only wanted me for how I looked anyways.” Baekhyun huffed in the middle of the living room before removing all his earrings and rings and his necklaces in a fury. Tears stained his eyes red and Baekhyun tried getting rid of them by wiping them away with his back hand but that only made all his makeup smudge. He took off his black jacket and sat in the middle of the living room, curled up into a ball and shushed himself not to cry. It might’ve been hard to believe he wasn’t drunk but Chanyeol knew it was just his Baekhyun.  
Chanyeol stared at Baekhyun breakdown in front of him. His jewelry now scattered on the floor made him look a sun in the middle of a galaxy. But Chanyeol honestly didn’t know what to feel at that moment. It all happened in a few seconds that Chanyeol couldn’t decide what to do. He just stared as Baekhyun sobbed quietly.  
Chanyeol stood up from the couch and sat down next to Baekhyun. He opened up his arms and felt the boy fall into his arms. He saw Baekhyun’s horribly stained face so Chanyeol offered Baekhyun to take a shower.  
“Get cleaned up Baekhyun. I want to take you somewhere.” he said.  
Baekhyun sighed, “I don’t want to go anywhere, right now.” he sobbed and began to stain Chanyeol’s grey shirt, black.  
Chanyeol pulled him away and smiled. Chanyeol’s dumb smile came back and he looked exactly like he did sophomore year in highschool. A big dumb smile and his wavy natural hair clouding over his eyes. In a way he didn’t change at all. “I promise you’ll like it.”  
Baekhyun wiped off his face with his hand, which barely did anything. He nodded. He trusted Chanyeol. He always trusted Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol took him to a hillside where Chanyeol went most nights when Baekhyun was off partying or somewhere else for the night. Chanyeol brought his big telescope set up and his constellation guide his sister sent him a few weeks ago.  
Baekhyun’s skin was glowing under the moonlight. He wore no makeup, no fancy decor. Just soft haired Baekhyun he met years ago. He was dressed in a light red sweater and black jeans. They were his comfortable ones, though. Chanyeol still thought he looked pretty either way.  
“Tonight, my favorite constellation, Sirius, should be visible tonight.” Chanyeol told Baekhyun while flipping through his handbook.  
“Since when did you start liking stars, Park?” Baekhyun laughed at the boy. His laugh sending echoes through Chanyeol’s head.  
“Quite recently actually. I watched this one documentary like a month ago and since then I’ve started a little journal to find all the constellations,” Chanyeol grinned. His eyes lit up like a little boy entering an amusement park. “I still need to find Sirius, though.”  
Baekhyun nodded and saw ahead of the hill. Plains and plateaus were only seen. They stretched out for miles. Baekhyun knew at least one thing about stars. It was that stars are only visible far from city life. They shine brightest when isolated from society. “Why’d you bring me here?”  
Chanyeol looked down at Baekhyun. He was sat down looking at the land ahead. “I don’t like going alone. I usually do, but I thought you’d like seeing the stars too. I-If you don’t I could-”  
“It’s okay Chanyeol. I like seeing you get turned on by stars.” the wind drifted through Baekhyun’s hair when he looked at Chanyeol. They stared only for a little while until Chanyeol looked away and laughed.  
“Funny,” 

Chanyeol set up his telescope and looked through it a few times. Silence grew between them. Chanyeol too focused on getting data for his journal and Baekhyun was too busy watching Chanyeol do so. He saw the concentration and precision Chanyeol took to be able to record the stars he saw. His eyebrows scrunched and sometimes his eyes lit up.  
When Chanyeol found Sirius, he quickly jotted down it’s shape into his notebook and described the constellation from his telescope. It was only until he was going to take another look into his telescope that he spotted Baekhyun’s eyes on him. Baekhyun gave Chanyeol his small pout. Code for Chanyeol to give up anything he was doing for Baekhyun. It was always about 95% effective. This time it was. Chanyeol put down his journal and walked over to sit down next to Baekhyun.  
“Do you want to see Sirius? I found it.” Chanyeol smiled.  
Baekhyun eyed his features. The way he spoke, the way his eyes looked into Baekhyun’s eyes, the way his eyebrows raised up or down based on the level of volume he spoke in. It made Baekhyun smile.  
“It’s kind of shaped like a dog. Which is one of the main reasons I love it so much. It reminds me of my dog Tobi back home. You remember Tobi don’t you? Tobi always loved you, you know that? He’d cry when you weren’t around.”  
Baekhyun drowned out Chanyeol’s words. Baekhyun thought for a second. His mind taking him back to when he made out with Chanyeol in his bedroom when they were teenagers. From the first few months of knowing the taller, Chanyeol had always been infatuated with girls, he eyed them and planned dating them. Baekhyun truly had no idea how he got Chanyeol to even kiss him. It was a few sad looks and excuses and Chanyeol fell right in. That was all it took. Baekhyun remembered his first kiss the most from any other. How nervous he was and how for weeks he had planned for it to be Chanyeol. It had to be Chanyeol, no other person was allowed to be Baekhyun’s first.  
And so sitting on a hillside looking out at the stars with the boy he first kissed years ago, Baekhyun knew then. He knew right that night, that maybe he loved Chanyeol. The boy who always took care of him, the one who did everything for him, the one who liked to hug his tears away. It was always Chanyeol.  
But Chanyeol liked girls. Didn’t he? If he did, why wouldn’t he talk so much about them ever since they kissed? After they kissed he never dated a girl, never kissed one, never spoke of one. Hell, the last person Chanyeol probably kissed was still Baekhyun.  
And Baekhyun took it all into consideration. Chanyeol’s own sexual identity and everything. But, Baekhyun thought that if Chanyeol was willing to kiss him once why wouldn’t he be up to do it again? 

Chanyeol probably didn’t notice how Baekhyun licked his lips, so concentrated on his stars. And because of that, Baekhyun’s lips came unexpectedly. Baekhyun now fruitful of the experience of kissing, kissed Chanyeol deeply with slow movements. Chanyeol widened his eyes and took a deep breath when he felt Baekhyun’s lips. Chanyeol had recalled at that moment of how deeply he thought of kissing Baekhyun. He wouldn’t admit much to actually saying he wanted to but he thought about it often.  
So like in his thoughts, Chanyeol closed his eyes and kissed Baekhyun back. Chanyeol, tried to regain his past experiences with kissing but it had been such a long time, he almost forgot. This time, Baekhyun initiated them further. As he broke their kiss, Baekhyun placed his legs around Chanyeol waist and curled his fingers in Chanyeol’s hair just like the first time they kissed.  
It was just as exhilarating as the first as well. But their bodies even closer made it feel like he was on a rocket that was too fast for his own safety. And when he felt Baekhyun’s tongue, Chanyeol could’ve sworn it was some sort of dream. Chanyeol held both his hands up to Baekhyun’s jaw and pulled him closer. It was everything Chanyeol had wanted. All in one place, watching the stars, kissing the boy he liked. It was ethereal. Baekhyun was ethereal. 

That was until Baekhyun pushed him. Pushed him back just like the way he did years ago when Baekhyun’s mother came home from work. The same look on his face as if reality finally struck and he figured out what he was actually doing.  
“C-Chanyeol, oh my god,” He held his fingers up to his lips and looked back at Chanyeol with the widest eyes. “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t be kissing you,” Baekhyun got up from Chanyeol’s lap and by that time looked horrified at his own actions. Baekhyun could not believe what he had done.  
“What do you mean, Baek?” Chanyeol attempted to smile at the boy but Baekhyun kept backing away.  
“I just broke up with someone Chanyeol! What the fuck am I doing kissing you?” Baekhyun noticed light tears filled his eyes at that moment. Looking away from Chanyeol, shaming himself for ever forcing himself upon the boy. Chanyeol was too nice, too kind, to take advantage of.  
“It’s okay, Baek. That doesn’t matter to me. . .” Baekhyun had begun to walk down the hill and Chanyeol had tried his best to chase him back. He liked Baekhyun’s kiss. He has since he was fifteen.  
And when Baekhyun stopped in his tracks at what Chanyeol said, he only said one thing. “But it matters to me, Chanyeol,” and begun to walk again.  
And watching Baekhyun furiously leave was the moment the autumn leaf fell on his shoulder. The moment Chanyeol knew what Baekhyun was to him. Who Baekhyun was to him.  
So, Chanyeol shouted out to the short boy in his red sweater, 

“Byun Baekhyun, I love you,” Baekhyun stopped. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you since we kissed for the first time. Baek, I don’t care if you just broke up with some guy because I have wanted you for so long. Everything about you, Baek, I can’t stop wondering what I would do if you ever even showed some slight interest in me. The thought of kissing you again has happened so many times in my head in so many different ways and now that it’s happened, you run away? Baekhyun, please don’t leave. . . don’t leave me.” 

 

Chanyeol stood on the hill, tears filled his eyes. His hands lifeless on his side. Staring back at Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun stared back at him. 

And breathing heavily, full of adrenaline, he ran up to Chanyeol and ran hugged him so tightly. And he smiled into Chanyeol’s neck. He knew Chanyeol was someone he didn’t want to lose, ever. 

“I love you too, Chanyeol.” he whispered.


	2. Phone Call with Yoora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol decided to tell Yoora about his relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, this is just an extra. I wanted to make the story with some sort of epilogue so I guess this is it?

A few months later. . .

Chanyeol remembered his fateful call with Yoora. 

“Chanyeol?” Her voice said over the line.   
“Hi, Yoora! How have you been?” Chanyeol said. Chanyeol gripped the side of his bed which lay a sleeping Baekhyun next to him.   
“I’ve been good! I’m keeping up with my job and with my wedding so soon as well. I’ve still got planning to do.” she chuckled through the line. She seemed happy and doing well. Chanyeol always knew his sister was made for a good life. It was what she deserved.   
“. . . That’s good,” Chanyeol spoke softly. He eyed Baekhyun, waiting for his sister’s response. Baekhyun was sound asleep. He looked pretty when he sleeped. Even more prettier when he wore Chanyeol’s shirt to sleep.   
“How have you been doing? With college life and all? You still rooming with Baekhyun?” Chanyeol could feel her smile through the phone. Yoora knew how close Baekhyun and Chanyeol were. . . as friends.  
“Um, I’ve been getting pretty good grades. Right now, handling school is easier now that tennis season is over. And yeah. . . I’m still living with Baek.” Chanyeol softly touched Baekhyun’s hair, but only so softly that it didn’t wake him up.   
“Ah, that’s good,” she responded. As Chanyeol got distracted by Baekhyun, there left some pause in the phone call. Until Yoora finally spoke and asked, “Chanyeol why did you call me? Not saying you shouldn’t, just saying you usually don’t.”   
As Chanyeol replayed in his head what he wanted to tell Yoora, his chest began to beat loudly. He didn’t think he’d be so nervous and yet saying he’d do it was easier than actually doing so. “Oh, yeah. There, uh, was something I just needed to tell you,” Chanyeol felt her anticipation through the phone. “I-I wanted to announce to you that I have a lover, a mate, a partner, err- someone.” Chanyeol stopped caressing Baekhyun’s hair and sat upright, staring at his wall instead of his boyfriend.  
“You mean a girlfriend?” she laughed.   
Chanyeol could’ve choked on his saliva from hearing those words. But as he was about to spit out his next words, the body next to him placed their delicate fingers over their eyes and rubbed them open. He saw Chanyeol on the phone.   
“N-Not exactly, you see-”  
“Who are you calling?” Baekhyun whispered groggily. Baekhyun’s shifts on the bed were loud and probably clear over the phone.   
Chanyeol remembered how Yoora told him that her eyes grew wide. As she came to the only realization of what Chanyeol was trying to get to, she was stunned. They were feelings she couldn’t comprehend.   
“Who are you dating?” she tried to think that maybe it wasn’t true.   
“Baekhyun. I’m dating Baekhyun. I have been for a few months now. I. . . have been too scared to tell you.”   
Baekhyun stared as well stunned at Chanyeol. He had merely woken up and so suddenly he finds Chanyeol coming out to his family.   
“. . . When did you guys start dating? No, actually,” Chanyeol heard agitation. “When did this even start? Chanyeol you’ve known Baekhyun for a long time and barely now you’re telling me you’re gay? How long did you know for? Why didn’t you. . . trust me?”   
“Yoora, I do trust you it’s just-” Chanyeol’s eyes rimmed red. “I denied it to myself for so long. It’s a long story and I promise to tell you when I go back home but a few months ago, Baekhyun and I kissed. That’s. . . that’s when I knew. That’s when I knew I wanted to be with him and when I realized I loved him. . .” Baekhyun’s eyes softened at Chanyeol whom only held his hand in response.   
“Chanyeol,” she sighed. But it wasn’t a disappointed sigh. Perhaps it was one of relief? “Listen, it’s okay. I know your baby self is probably crying right now,” they chuckled. “I’m happy for you. Baek and you. . . you guys always did have this thing didn’t you?”   
Chanyeol wiped off remnants of close tears out of his eyes. “What thing?” He smiled.   
“Just you and Baekhyun were always with each other. Never left each other’s side. I saw you both cuddle once, of course I thought it was friendly but. . . I’m glad you were brave enough to tell me. That must’ve been hard wasn’t it?”  
“Yeah,”  
“If you want I could tell mom-”  
“No, I’m going to tell her in person when I visit. I just needed to tell you first.”   
“Alright. . . hey I better get going but call me later okay? Get back to your boyfriend or whatever.” she laughed.   
And Chanyeol laughed along with her as he said his own goodbyes and hung up the phone. Baekhyun clinged onto his arm and stayed playing with Chanyeol’s pyjama pants. When he looked up at Chanyeol, Chanyeol gave him a peck on the lips before they both burst out a smile.


End file.
